Hearts Can Heal
by alliwanted28
Summary: Lauren Lewis has been in France for three years, hiding away from her dreaded past. What happens when news of her mom getting sick forces her to return home? What happens when she is forced to see Bo Dennis, the woman that stole her heart and then crushed it in the palm of her hand? Angst, heartbreak, friendship and ultimately love. Everyone in this story is vulnerably human. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The things that you're alive

**Hearts can heal.**

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is completely different route to my other story. This idea has been plaguing my thoughts for the past week now so I decided to act upon it and put fingers to keyboard, so to speak. In some ways it was also inspired by Paramore's 'Hate to see your heartbreak' off of their new album. Again, this is set in an all-human world because apparently I love writing Bo as a human lol. Anyway, here's the first chapter, go forth and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The things that you're alive to feel.**

The plane ride was long and Lauren Lewis was getting more and more restless. For the first time in three years since Lauren left, she was returning home. After a thirteen-hour shift, Lauren had returned home to a voicemail left by her Dad to call home immediately. For the last six months, her mother had been battling with brain cancer. This was the first time in that six months that Lauren had heard anything about it and had given her Dad a good piece of her mind that night.

'_Your mother is dying Laur. You have to come back home.' _

Her Dad had sounded tired. Fragile almost. It was kind of a strange contrast to hear the strongest man she's ever known to sound so…fragile. After they hung up, she immediately booked the earliest flight back home.

That had been a solid 15 hours ago. Sighing heavily, she checked her watch again. She had less than two hours before she'd be landing. She hadn't had a wink of sleep since 1 a.m. yesterday morning. Her flight had been delayed by two hours and when she had called her Dad to tell him and ask who was picking her up; he just brushed it off and said someone would be there.

"Someone better be there," she whispered aloud to no one in particular.

"Ahem."

Startled she turned her head to find a flight attendant to her right.

"Sorry to startle you ma'am, I was just wondering if you were alright? You haven't touched your meal since I handed it out earlier. I was just passing, thought maybe something was wrong."

Food. Something she hasn't had any of either.

"Oh…uhm…it's okay. I'm fine. I've just been preoccupied is all. I'll eat it now, thank you."

"Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

"No, no, it's fine. Thanks."

After she watched the flight attendant make her way back up to the front, she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and popped it into her mouth. She inwardly cringed and started to rethink her decision to have her food heated. Instead, she got through about half of her meal before she called back the flight attendant to say she'd finished.

Coffee. That's what she needed.

'_Especially with whatever it is this day is going to throw back at me.'_

Lauren was going back to a place that had brought her so much heartache. She knew that it was going to be inevitable to see _her_ again. Lauren was being selfish and she knew it. Her mother was sick and all she could think about is herself.

'_Maybe she's out of town,'_ Lauren thought to herself. Deep down, she knew it wasn't true. She knew that the news of her mother's illness would hit _her_ just as hard as it had hit the blonde. Leaning back in her seat again and she stretched her legs out in front of her and closed her eyes in the hopes of at least an hour worth of sleep before landing. This was going to be a long day and Lauren knew she wasn't too thrilled about it.

* * *

When Bo Dennis had received the call from Lauren's Dad, she didn't really know what to say. Bo hadn't seen Lauren in three years. Actually, Bo hadn't seen Lauren for approximately three years, two months and four days. Not that she was counting or anything.

"Uh, Bo honey, are you still there?" Came the concerned voice of Daniel Lewis over the phone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Dan, just zoned out there for a second."

"So, do you think you could pick her up? I mean I know you haven't spoken to her in three years, but it's been three years Bo. Laur bear has had time to cool off. But if it is too much trouble, I can always pay for a cab to pick her up."

Leaning back against her headboard, Bo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The news that Lauren was coming back home was one thing, but the fact that Lauren's father was the one calling her to pick her up was something else. Bo knew better than to think that Lauren would be happy to see her after all these years. She knew that Lauren coming home was inevitable, especially with the state that her mother was in.

After the messy break up they went through, Bo had managed to keep in touch with Lauren's parents. At first they had been angry with her too and cut all ties with her. However, after saving Sarah, Lauren's older sister, from an abusive boyfriend, her relationship with Lauren's family slowly started to repair itself in time. Now every other weekend, Bo made an effort to stop by and visit them on Sundays for dinner. Her and Sarah would go out to lunch on occasion to catch up and check up on things. Not once did they mention Lauren, just an occasional 'She's doing fine' or 'She's busy working hard' would be the answer whenever Bo had the courage to ask how she was doing.

"No, it's okay Dan. Save your money, I'll go in and pick her up tomorrow."

"Thank you love. I know it's your day off, but you're the only one I could get last minute that wasn't working or out of town. If Laur puts up a fight, call me and I'll come get her. I know she can be stubborn sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get her home even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming." She chuckled at the image of having to drag the blonde out of the airport and into the car. "If worse comes to worse, I'll have my handcuffs just in case."

"Ha! I'm sure she'd love you even more for that Bo-Bo," Dan said laughing quietly into the phone.

"How's Gemma doing by the way?" Bo asked after the laughter settled.

"She's okay I guess. You know what she's like, always pretending that she's okay even if she's in pain. She still insists that she's tough as nails."

Bo could almost see the sad smile that must be crossing his features at that very moment. Ever since Dan got the news that Gemma had cancer, he'd become kind of lost. Before the diagnostic, he was always one of the strongest people she ever knew. Not to mention a hard ass and incredibly protective of his daughters. The first time Lauren had introduced her to him, Lauren had to keep her hand on her thigh to make sure she wouldn't flee halfway through dinner. He even gave her the infamous 'If you hurt my daughter,' speech that first night. He had been the last one to come around again after the Sarah incident. At times Bo couldn't help but think that maybe Gemma had something to do with it.

"Send her my love, okay?" Bo said finally.

"Will do love. Thank you again Bo. Anyway, I'll let you go. I know you just finished work. I'm glad I caught you before you went to bed."

"It's okay Dan. You know you can call me anytime, day or night."

"Thanks. Goodnight Bo-Bo. Oh, and Bo?"

"Hmm…?"

"Give her some time okay? She'll come around. G'night."

With that, the line goes quiet as Dan hangs up.

"Well, after three years, I should hope so." Bo mumbled aloud. Just seconds later, her room door flies open and Kenzi comes waltzing in munching on a bag of chips.

"You were listening in weren't you?"

Sitting herself on the foot of the bed Kenzi just nodded as she continued to shovel chips into her mouth. Bo watched in amusement as she emptied the remaining contents of the bag into her mouth before tossing the empty packet into the bin near the bedside table.

"She shoots, she scores."

"Where the hell do you put it all?"

"It's a secret," Kenz smiled at her wiping her hands on her pajama pants.

"Soooo…."

"So what?"

"Helloooo. Were you and I not in the same conversation? Ex-girlfriend coming home? You picking said Ex-girlfriend from the airport? You even saying 'yes' to picking up said Ex-girlfriend ring any bells?"

"It was mine and Dan's conversation and your point is?"

"Ah, why did you say yes? Come on Bodacious, you and I both know that, that shituation is going to be a recipe for disaster!"

Bo sighed, she knew where Kenzi was coming from and she was right. This is one recipe she didn't want to cook.

"I know, but what do you want me to do Kenz? I already said yes and I'm the only person available. Besides, maybe he's right. It's been long enough. She can't still be that angry."

"Bullshit and you know it."

Kenzi was right. Bo had hurt Lauren, even when she promised she wouldn't. However, it was too late now.

"Why don't you come with me then?" the brunette suggested giving her friend a hopeful look.

"Oh no. I'm not getting in the middle of that honey pot sweetheart," she said jumping out of the bed again. "Besides, who am I to stand in the way of potential make-up hate sex."

"Not funny," Bo said giving her a dirty look.

"I think it's funny. Anyway, as much as I would lurrrrve to come with, I told Hale I'd help him with a case."

"Some best friend."

"Love you too. G'night sexy mama! Tell Hotpants I said 'Hi',"

With a final wave, she was out the door again.

Dropping back onto the pillows, Bo closed her eyes in the hopes that sleep would overtake quickly. Mentally bracing herself for what tomorrow is going to bring.

* * *

When Lauren arrived in baggage claim, it took her almost an hour to find her luggage. This just wasn't turning out the way she hoped. Finally spotting one of her suitcases, she made her way over to drag the thing off of the carousel.

"About time! God! Could things get any fucking worse," she mumbled under her breath as she struggled to drag her suitcase onto a trolley.

Finally spotting another one of her other, smaller suitcases and propping it onto the larger one, she started to make her way through to customs. When Lauren came out into arrivals, she started to search the crowd of people for any signs of someone familiar. Not paying much attention to where she'd been going, she crashed right into someone else's cart.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir!"

Rushing over to help him pick up some of the things that fell out of his cart, she could feel her face burning up from embarrassment.

"It's cool, it happens." He said simply shrugging and giving her a toothy smile. "Just eyes in front next time yeah?" With a final chuckle, he went on his way again.

Shaking her head, Lauren made her way over to her own, thankfully un-toppled things. Making sure to make her way out slowly and carefully this time, she surveyed the crowd again.

'_Who the hell is picking me up?!'_

As she came to a stop by a less chaotic area of the airport, Lauren pulled out her cell phone and started to dial her home number. Just before her finger hit 'Call' on the screen, the sound of a voice she really didn't plan on hearing today caused her back to stiffen and her body to go numb.

"Uhm…do you need help with that?"

When the blood started flowing again, she made an effort to turn around, albeit slowly. Standing there in tight leather pants, black thigh high-heeled boots, a black sleeveless low cut top was Bo Dennis. With her long hair up in a loose ponytail and a pair of aviators perched on top of her head, Lauren couldn't help but inwardly admire how sexy she looked.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked not making an effort to hide how bitter it came out. Bo noticed how bitter the question was and visibly winced.

"I— er, your Dad told me you were coming and asked if I could pick you up."

For a moment neither of them made a move. Lauren had definitely not expected Bo to be the one to pick her up.

'_It's no wonder why Dad brushed me off.'_

Internally Lauren tried to weigh out her options. At the moment, she had no cash on her so taking a cab would be out of the question. Even if someone at home could pay for it, it wasn't exactly cheap to take a cab from the airport to the house. Calling any other family member to come get her was too much trouble and she knew for sure that if she tried to call her sister, she wouldn't even bat an eyelash to come get her. If Sarah knew that Bo was the one picking her up, and Lauren suspected she did, Sarah would make some half assed excuse as to why she couldn't be here. However, being the stubborn person that she was, Lauren decided she'd try her sister anyway.

"It's okay. I'll call Sarah to come get me. I can wait."

"Come on Laur, don't be stubborn. It's just a ride home. Besides, Sarah's at work and she won't be home until tonight."

'_Shit, forgot about that.'_

"It's Lauren."

There was a time when Lauren loved hearing that nickname pass through Bo's lips, but now, it just annoyed her.

"Fine. Look _Lauren_ I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but your Dad was the one that called me as a last resort. Everyone is at work or not here, your Dad is the only one with your Mom right now and I was the only one that happened to have the day off today. So either I take you home or you can walk home. It's your choice," Bo said shrugging her shoulders and folding her arms across her chest.

Bo had a point and Lauren couldn't stand it. She hated that she was acting so immature and she hated it even more that it was Bo that her Dad had called. The fact that they still kept in touch was even more annoying. At this point, Lauren was having an internal struggle to keep her cool.

"We don't even have to talk to each other. You can sit in the back. It's just a ride Lauren, that's all."

Huffing, she finally relented.

"Fine."

Turning back to her trolley, she turned it around to face Bo again. Bo motioned for her to follow and Lauren begrudgingly followed Bo to her car. When they get there, Lauren shook her head at the familiar site of the yellow Camaro.

'_I swear she's never gonna let this thing go.'_

After popping open the boot, Bo immediately rushed over to Lauren to help her with her bags.

"No!" Lauren said holding up a hand to stop Bo. "I've got this."

Bo, stopped mid bend and backed off to watch Lauren with her luggage. Putting her smaller suitcase to one side of the trunk, she moved on to the bigger one. Grabbing the handle she managed to pull the thing from the cart without fuss.

'_Great. Now the hard part.'_

Gathering all the strength she had, Lauren heaved once, then twice but all she could manage was to lift the suitcase about two inches off the ground before dropping it again.

"Shit."

When she looked over at Bo, the brunette quickly covered her look of amusement with a cough. Lauren narrowed her eyes at her and huffed again.

"I'm glad you're finding my struggle amusing. Could you please help me with my enormously larger than necessary suitcase?"

With a smile that didn't fail to warm Lauren's insides, Bo moved over to help Lauren.

"I did offer," she said before bending down to pick up the other end of the suitcase and help heave it into the trunk. "Don't tell me you have your entire lab in that thing?"

Not saying another word, Lauren just gaves Bo a dirty look before making her way around to the passenger's side, hopped inside and slammed the door.

"You're welcome." Bo muttered sarcastically before closing the boot and getting into the drivers seat. Today is going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

The entire ride to Lauren's childhood home was spent in entire silence. The whole ride there, Lauren fought the urge to glance at Bo. Her eyes were trained at the passing buildings and houses, which eventually turned into more open spaces, greenery and open road. The blonde spent the entire time sitting there with her hands resting on her lap, clenched in tight fists.

Approaching the long driveway down to the house, Lauren couldn't help the flood of childhood memories that crossed her mind. At that very moment, she realised just how much she missed being home. A silent tear escaped as she continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery of open field that led up to her house.

Lauren chastised herself, before bringing a hand up to quickly wipe away the tear she silently hoped Bo wouldn't notice. The three years she had been in France had gone a lot quicker than she thought. Lauren started to feel guilty that she hadn't been home once since she left. For thinking only of herself when she made the decision to leave.

'_Have I really been away for that long?'_

When they finally pulled up in front of the house, it looked the same as it always did. Hopping out of the car, Lauren scanned the area taking in the fact that she was finally home. The only other car that was here was her Dad's baby, his cherry red 1951 Chevy 3100 pickup truck. He had bought it five years ago on a whim. Her mom had protested against it vigorously but her protests were met with deaf ears. When he got it, it was a piece of junk, now its shiny cherry red coat gleamed in the sunlight. It was unrecognizable now that it was fixed.

The porch of the house still had the chair swing in place, facing out towards the front yard. Her favourite oak tree was still standing tall with its leaves blowing gently in the wind. It was the tree that she loved to sit under during the summer and read. It was also her favourite thinking spot whenever she needed to clear her head. That tree was also the first place she and Bo had shared their first kiss. Shaking her head to rid the memory, she looked over to find Bo studying her silently, a smile evident on her face. Lauren blushed and quickly brushed past Bo on her way to the front door.

When she knocked on the door, she was greeted by her almost unrecognisable Dad, if not for the blue eyes and his trademark dimples. He'd lost a tremendous amount of weight and his hair was now covered in grey.

"Laur bear? Lauren honey is that really you?" Her Dad threw open the door and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears filled Lauren's eyes as she returned his hug with just as much vigor. Lauren was finally home and one of the things she missed the most while she was away, was her dad's bone crushing hugs.

* * *

In the car Bo noticed Lauren's stiff posture and clenched fists on their ride back home. She hated the deafening silence but she just gritted her teeth and gripped the steering wheel a little too hard to keep from reaching out and closing a comforting hand around Lauren's clenched fists. Every now and then she'd chance a glance at Lauren. When she saw her at the airport, she couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face when she saw the blonde crash into someone else's cart. Even from where she was standing she could recognize the blonde hair anywhere.

Seeing that Lauren had found an empty space to place herself, Bo gathered up her courage and made her way over. Although their first meeting in three years didn't go quite as smoothly as she'd hoped.

'_Oh well, least I didn't need to use the handcuffs.'_

When she had been watching Lauren struggle to get her luggage into the boot, Bo couldn't help but admire the way the blonde looked. She was still as beautiful as the last time she had seen her. Dressed in a form fitting pair of blue jeans, a white button up shirt and brown boots, she was looking good. Her hair was longer and it cascaded down to the middle of her back in loose curls.

Bo also didn't fail to notice Lauren's hand swoop up to wipe away the tear that had been threatening to fall on their way up driveway. Bo had a feeling that Lauren was going to have a hard time being back home. She started to feel the guilt in the pit of her stomach at the realization that half of the reason had been her.

As they pulled up to the house, Lauren had gotten out of the car promptly before pausing to look around the house. Bo had made her way around the car so she could watch Lauren survey her childhood home. When Lauren's eyes fell on the oak tree, Bo knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde remembered a certain event that had happened at that exact spot. Bo knew it was Lauren's favourite tree. The brunette couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when Lauren caught her watching. She found it even more amusing when the blonde blushed and quickly brushed past her to make her way up to the front door.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Bo made her way to the trunk of her car, popping it open and staring down at Lauren's luggage.

"This is going to be one hell of a day," she said before heaving Lauren's monstrosity of a suitcase out of her car.

"Fuck me. A hell of a day indeed."

* * *

"Hey Dad, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Lauren whispered as tears started to fall freely down her face. As she pulled back from her Dad, Lauren could see that her Dad's face was also stained with tears. He quickly wiped away any evidence of crying, he gave her a wide smile.

"I've missed you too honey. We all have. By the way if you ever tell your brother about me crying I'll deny it."

As quickly as the light humour arrived, it disappeared again as Dan's face turned serious.

"It just hasn't been the same around here since you left Laur Bear. Your mother and I—" at the mention of Gemma, Dan's voice cracked and he cut himself off mid-sentence and looked down at the floor.

"I'm here now Dad. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She's waiting for you." He said giving her one final hug before moving towards the door. When he turned back around, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You couldn't help Bo bring your stuff up to the house?"

"She's fine." Lauren said sourly, turning on her heel she made her way over to her mother's bedroom.

When she arrived at the door, her heart broke at the sight of her mother propped up in bed, as she laughed quietly at whatever she watching on TV. Her once vibrant long blonde hair is gone, now completely bare. She too had lost an enormous of weight and it pained Lauren to see how weak she looked. She seemed almost too small now for their king size bed.

"Mom," Lauren whispered softly as she made her way slowly into the room and to her mothers side.

"Lauren? Lauren honey is that really you?"

For the second time today, Lauren let her defenses break down as she allowed herself to cry. She gently pulled her mother into a hug, her guilt increasing ten fold as she held her Mom in her arms.

"Mom…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for not being here. I—"

"Shhh. Hush now sweetie," Gemma whispered, her own tears falling freely, as she ran a comforting hand up and down her daughters back. "You're here now love and that's all that matters."

Finally gaining her composure, Lauren slowly pulled back from her Mom. She wiped away her tears and surveyed her mother again. Even though her mother looked different, Lauren couldn't help but think how beautiful her mother still looked.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your program." Lauren said smiling at her Mom.

"Meh, it's okay. I was just watching it to pass the time awaiting your arrival. How was your flight? Honey, you look exhausted." Gemma said as she gave her daughter a look of concern and reached up to cup her daughters cheek.

Lauren could only smile as she covered her mothers hand with her own before bringing it down to rest in her lap. Gemma was always an observant person and can always tell when something was wrong with her children. Lauren couldn't help but remember the countless times she tried to lie her way out of something but her mother never failed to notice. Whether she was hurt or upset, her Mom never failed to notice what was going on in her life.

"It was long, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm so glad you're back. We've all missed you, you know?"

"I've missed you too Mom."

"So tell me. How are you?" Gemma asked animatedly. Lauren couldn't help but feel completely at home again with her Mom. It's as if she had never even left. Unable to stop herself she started to answer her questions just as animatedly.

"Work has kept me busy these last three years of course, but I love my job. France has just been such an eye opening experience. I love it there." Lauren said as her eyes lit up.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. So, anyone special I should know about?" Gemma asked grinning mischievously at her daughter. Lauren had a feeling this question would come up sooner or later. Lauren knew what her mother really meant by that question and knew which way this conversation was heading.

'_Ah well, better sooner rather than later.'_

"No Mom. No-one special. I guess you could say I'm married to my job."

"Did you manage to get all your things from baggage claim? It's a good thing Bo had the day off. Did you know that she's a Detective now?"

No, Lauren didn't know. After she left, Lauren had specifically told her family that she didn't want to know anything Bo related. This was the first time Lauren had heard anything about Bo and what she'd been up to lately.

"No Mom, you know I haven't heard anything about Bo. Not to sound like a bitch, but I didn't realize you guys still kept in touch."

"Well, after you left we did cut ties, but then your sister's boyfriend at the time started abusing her and Bo saved her life. She got there just in time Laur. He beat her within an inch of her life."

This is news to Lauren. All those times her sister spoke to her on the phone, not once did she mention this piece of information to her. At this, Lauren starts to feel a hint of anger towards her sister for keeping this from her.

"What? How is it that this is the first time I'm hearing about this?!"

"Lauren, you said you didn't want to hear anything Bo related so we didn't say anything. We wanted to respect your wishes. We couldn't tell you the story without mentioning Bo. She's changed you know?"

"I couldn't care less if she's changed Mom, what I care about is the fact that you guys kept important information from me. Just like how you all kept _**this**_ a secret until now!" Lauren demanded, gesturing at her mom as angry tears stung her eyes.

A knock at the door startled both women. Lauren's stomach dropped a little at the sight of Bo standing by the door.

"Uh…hey. I just uh, wanted to come and say goodbye and let Lauren know that her things are upstairs." She said quietly before she turned to look right at Lauren.

"It was really good to see you again Lauren." With a sad smile, Lauren watched as Bo disappeared from sight, her fading footsteps echoing in the blonde's ears.

_Shit!_


	2. Chapter 2: If it don't hurt now

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews to the first chapter of this story. As always I love reading all your reviews. To those of you who are following, reading and reviewing both my stories, THANK YOU! It's such a big compliment that you are enjoying my stories. Wasn't really expecting this story to be so well received so thanks again. Now because I'm a tease, this chapter won't have what you're looking for in terms of what happened, but I promise it's in the next chapter! So stay tuned ;).

I also re-read over Chapter 1 again of this story and I realized something so I went back and re-edited it again. Had to change the tenses. That was a mission and half to say the least. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: If It Don't Hurt Now.**

"_I couldn't care less if she's changed Mom…"_

Lauren's words had been echoing in Bo's mind ever since she left the Lewis' home two hours ago.

'_I do deserve it though.'_ Bo thought bitterly, slamming her empty shot glass back down onto the bar top.

"Trick, one more please!"

After leaving the Lewis' home earlier that day, Bo thought it would be a great idea to stop by the Dal for a drink. One drink turned into two, two turned into three and four beers later, here she was. Luckily for her, the place wasn't too crowded and she could sit there alone drowning her sorrows with a few drinks.

"I don't think so Bo, you know the rules." Trick said as he approached the bar taking away Bo's empty beer bottle.

"Aw come on Trick, just one more…" she replied sticking out her bottom lip and giving him her best 'Puppy dog' eyes.

"No. You're not eight anymore Bo, that's not going to work on me."

"Oh come on gramps, please? I promise I'll crash downstairs! No driving."

Standing there with the bottle in his hand, Trick contemplated this for a second. After said few seconds, he relented.

"Fine but NO driving."

"Yes!" Grabbing the keys from her jacket pocket, she threw them unceremoniously on the bar top. Shaking his head, Trick took the keys and proceeded to hand Bo another bottle of beer.

"Thanks Trick," Bo said before taking a long swig. Bo knew the situation or 'shituation' she was getting into when she had said yes to picking up Lauren and yet she still agreed.

"_Maybe I'm just a masochist." _She cringed at the beer bottle before taking another quick gulp from it.

"Was it really that bad?"

Bo smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Sarah! Please tell me you're joining me, otherwise I'll be sorely disappointed," she said as she turned around in her seat to face the newcomer.

Sarah just smiled knowingly at Bo before moving in to give her friend a hug. As she sat down, Trick moved over to say hi and hand her a glass of water.

"I wish I could but…I can't. So, how'd it go?" She asked taking a sip of water as she eyed Bo carefully.

"What?" Sarah asked again as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Water? Really?"

"I'm thirsty."

"We've never come to the Dal just to drink water unless we're hung-over," Bo narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Can't I just drink water? I'm allowed to you know."

"Something's different with you. The last few weeks, whenever we go anywhere, you always seem to avoid getting anything remotely alcoholic and sometimes you hardly eat anything!"

Sarah just shrugged at her making Bo more frustrated. She was toying with Bo and Bo knew it.

"Fine. Don't tell me, I can't be assed playing mind tricks with you right now. My brain can't handle it."

"Okay, so here's the deal," Sarah said, placing her glass onto the bar top.

"I didn't really go to work today, it was just a bullshit story so you wouldn't talk me into picking up Lauren _**BUT**_," she said holding up a hand to stop Bo from interrupting her.

"I went to go see my doctor today."

"And?" Bo prompted not really in the mood to play the guessing game.

"I'm pregnant!"

For a moment Bo just sat there staring at the blonde not really processing the information.

"Wah?"

"I swear, sometimes alcohol makes you stupid. I'm preggars! I found out about three weeks ago! I just wanted to be sure before I told you."

Still the brunette said nothing. Bo just continued to stare at Sarah like she'd just grown two heads.

"Oh congratulations Sarah, I'm so happy for you. You're welcome Bo, I'm so glad I told you. It's cool Sarah, please sit there while I continue to stare at you open mouthed," Sarah continued sarcastically, the smile on her face widening. At her remark, Bo snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just…wow. But you're right, congrats!" She finally managed before getting up off her seat and giving Sarah a hug. "Have you told Mom and Dad?"

"Nope, not yet. I'm telling them tonight when I go over there for dinner with Jake. When I called Dad, he told me you had left so I went out on a limb and came here. I tried calling your phone but you never answered."

Jake was Sarah's boyfriend or 'Partner' as she liked to remind them. Sarah didn't really believe in marriage so she and Jake have been 'Partners' for the last year and a half. She'd met Jake while shopping at the grocery store. He was a good guy and Bo was glad to see her happy again. Now even more so that she was pregnant.

"And what made you think I was going to be here?"

"Because when something really upsets you, you come here. So I'll ask again, how'd it go?"

"Shitty obviously," suddenly she remembered why she was there in the first place and took another swig out of her beer. "She hates me. Your sister fucken hates me."

"Look Bo, I don't really know what went down between you two, but she'll come around, just give—"

"Yeah, yeah…just give it time. I know that Sarah, but how much more time? I've given her three years worth of time, I didn't even know where she'd been hiding until last week and everyone is telling me to "give it time". I don't want to give her more time, I want to fix things!" Bo stopped to gather her emotions. Alcohol always made her emotional and today just wasn't the time to cry over spilled milk. Especially with Sarah's good news. The last thing she wanted to do was put a damper on Sarah's day.

"She said she didn't care that I'd changed."

"And that told you she hates you? Bo, you're one of my closest friends and I love you. Whatever it is that happened between you two back then is in the past. You can both work through it. My sister may be stubborn but she's not a heartless bitch. Win her over again. Baby steps. Besides, I can't have my baby's God Mother and Aunt fighting at family gatherings now can I?"

At the news Bo stopped glaring at the floor and looked up at Sarah again, shock evident on her face.

"Wait, what? God mother?"

"Yep! So you better start making nice with Lauren now so that bubs doesn't have to experience the angst," the blonde said smiling and rubbing her stomach affectionately.

Jumping off of her stool, Bo leapt forward and pulled Sarah into another hug, smiling from ear to ear. After what happened earlier in the day with Lauren, Bo didn't think this day could get any better but lo and behold, Sarah just managed to prove her wrong.

"Thank you!" Bo said settling back down onto her seat. "Kenz is going be jealous."

"She can be the God Mother to the next one I pop out. Anyway, I better get going. I just wanted you to be one of the first to know. I figured you could use a bit of sunshine today. You coming to dinner tonight?"

Bo hesitated for a moment before answering. Both Dan and Gemma had invited her to dinner tonight. She had told them she'd think about it. Not too long ago she'd also promised Trick she wouldn't be going anywhere since she'd been drinking.

"No. I can't. You know how Trick is with me drinking and driving."

"I never said anything about you driving. Get Brian to pick you up. He said he'd be coming."

"I don't know…" As much as Bo wanted to go, she wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea. Seeing Lauren again twice in one day felt like too much too soon.

"Bring Kenz. Come on Bo, you both missed Sunday dinner last week, you can make it up to us by coming tonight. Besides, you have to start somewhere with Lauren."

Sarah had a point. Bo hated it when she was right. It seemed to be a Lewis family trait. The brunette wasn't sure when Lauren would be leaving again and she knew that the more time she spent around her, the more chances she had to reconcile before she up and walked out of her life again. Bo had a feeling that if things didn't work out the way she hoped, Lauren just might walk out forever.

"Okay. Fine…I'll call Bry to pick Kenzi and I from home. Reckon you could drop me home? I need a nap before dinner anyway."

Polishing the remnants of her beer, she placed the empty bottle back on the counter and asked Trick for her keys. At first he was about to say 'No' until she explained what was happening. Before she could go, Trick wished her good luck for the night ahead.

* * *

"Aren't you going after her?" Gemma asked giving her daughter a hopeful look after Bo's hasty exit.

"No…" Lauren replied leaning back in the chair. "Before you say anything, I'm really not in the mood to talk about the past, forgiveness or Bo, Mom. Please, can we just, talk about something else? _**Anyone**_ else?"

"Fine, but just so you know, Bo's coming to dinner tonight so could you at least be civil," her mother huffed and went back to staring at the TV again.

'_Wait, what?'_

Deciding it was probably better not to say anything, Lauren just sat there. She knew that she should've probably run after Bo to apologize, but she was just too stubborn to do so.

'_You're not stubborn, you just don't want to see the hurt in Bo's eyes.'_

"Knock, knock. How are my ladies doing? Where's Bo?" Dan asked walking in to find only Lauren and Gemma there.

"She had to leave." Gemma replied still watching the TV.

"Surprised she didn't say goodbye. Oh well, least we'll be seeing her tonight, I hope."

"Mhmm…anyway, I hope you guys don't mind, I'm just going to go outside for a bit of fresh air. It's uh…it's nice to be back home again. I've really missed you both."

Standing up from her chair, Lauren moved over to kiss her Mom on the cheek and then her Dad before making her way out to her favourite spot.

As she settled down under the tree, Lauren thought back to how many times she'd escape here to clear her head. Leaning back against the tree trunk she closed her eyes, realizing just how tired and jet lagged she was. As much as Lauren missed being home, there was still this small nagging impulse to escape just as quickly.

Had someone told her last week that she would be coming home to be picked up by her ex, she probably would've never gotten on that plane until she was sure someone else could get her. Now that she was home, Lauren didn't really know what to do. Sure, she was here to see her Mom and family, but what else? She hadn't taken any form of vacation for the last three years. This was the first time she'd ever taken time off for an extended period. Lauren wasn't too sure how long she'd drifted off for but something jolted her awake again.

She looked up at the leaves of her oak tree as it swayed gently in the breeze. Suddenly remembering something, she turned around in her spot to find the familiar etchings at the bottom of the trunk. There still clear as day were the initials "BD + LL" carved into it with a heart surrounding it. Lauren lightly traced a finger around the carving. The memories of the day Bo had carved this coming back to her.

It had been a warm summery day, very much like this one. Bo and Lauren were just enjoying being in each other's arms. Out of nowhere, disturbing Lauren's enjoyment of Bo's arms around her, Bo suggested they carve each other's initials on the tree. Bo said it would remind Lauren about them and that she wanted to see Lauren's face light up every time she looked at it.

Shaking her head, she smiled sadly at the memory.

"Oh how things have changed," Lauren mumbled aloud.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Startled, Lauren whipped her head around to find Sarah walking towards her a massive smile on her face. Not being able to help herself the smile that lit up Lauren's face mirrored her sisters as she stood up to give her a hug.

"Sarah!"

"Heya lil' sis, how was your flight?" Sarah asked after pulling away from Lauren.

"Long. How was work?"

"Good, good," the older woman replied nonchalantly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed to clear my head. There's something different about you." Ever so observant, Lauren couldn't help but notice the glow from her sister.

"It's nothing," Sarah said, linking arms with Lauren and pulling her in the direction of the house. "Come on, we're going inside and you and I are going to gossip while we prepare dinner."

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Lauren stopped them.

"Speaking of dinner, why didn't you tell me that Bo was picking me up?"

"Would you have gotten on the plane?"

"Maybe…" Lauren started but changed her answer when her sister gave her the 'I don't believe you look,'

"Okay probably, not…but—"

"You're here. That's all that matters Laur. Look, you and Bo-bo have your issues and you both need to work your shit out. For Mom's sake, please just _**try**_ to get along with Bo? She's changed you know? She'll surprise you. Trust me. Give her a chance."

A chance. Even if Lauren wanted to give Bo a chance, she wasn't so sure when she'd be willing. Lauren had been steadily building up a stone cold wall around her heart for the last three years. She knew that if she let Bo in even for just a fraction of a second, that wall that she worked so hard to build would come crumbling down in an instant. Lauren knew deep down inside that she hated the fact that even to this day, she was still in love with Bo Dennis.

* * *

When Brian arrived to pick Bo and Kenzi up for dinner, Bo had already gone through six different outfits to wear and was driving Kenzi nuts. After two and a half hours of trying things on and taking it off, countless 'it's too sexy', or 'it's too casual,' Bo finally decided on something that was casual yet sexy at the same time. At least that's what she was going for. With Kenzi's help, or lack there of, Bo decided on dark navy blue skinny jeans that showed off her legs, a tight low cut black top and her black knee high boots. Her hair was down and she looked ready.

'_I don't particularly feel ready,'_ Bo thought inwardly checking her make up once more time. When she got downstairs, Brian was already waiting by the door with Kenzi. When he spotted her, he gave her a very loud wolf whistle and a wink.

"You know, if you're trying to impress my sister, I'll gladly admit that you're heading in the right direction," Brian said as they made their way out the door.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," Bo lied.

"Oh honey, I love it when you talk bullshit," Kenzi quipped just when they arrived at the car. Brian just laughed and motioned for them to get in. Bo was already feeling a little sick to her stomach at the thought of this dinner and the car hadn't even left the car park yet. She had never been so nervous to have dinner with the Lewis' before.

'_That's because the only Lewis that you want to like you is the same one that hates you.'_

When Bo had asked Kenzi to come with her to dinner, she immediately agreed. Kenzi would never turn down a good meal if it included potential entertainment.

'_Of __**course**_ _I'm coming.' _She'd said. _'Can't miss out on the Bo and Lauren show. Besides, I need to talk to Sarah about this 'you being god mother' thing. Maybe I can convince her to name bubba after me if it's a girl.'_

The ride over to the Lewis home was a fairly eventful affair, if you can call Brian and Kenzi's constant bickering eventful. The closer they got though, the more nervous Bo became, to the point where she'd started twiddling her thumbs on her lap.

'_Okay…maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I can just tell Brian that I'm feeling sick and he can drop me home again. Kenz can go of course. God, it'd be so much easier if—'_

"Come on Bo! Join in!" Kenzi yelled from the back seat, pulling Bo back to reality. "Sing the song, with me!"

When Bo fully came back down to earth, she finally tuned in to what song was playing.

"_**Live fast die young, bad girls do it well,**_

_**Live fast die young bad girls do it well.**_

_**My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the dashboard**_

_**My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the radio"**_

Bo turned around in her seat to find Kenzi dancing in the back as she rapped along to the song. In the drivers seat, Brian was singing along and doing the sprinkler with one hand still on the wheel. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Just as the song hit the chorus again, Bo joined in with her own dance moves throwing down her version of the cabbage patch.

It was dark by the time Brian turned into the driveway leading to the house. Bo found herself getting nervous again. The only good thing she could see from this dinner was Sarah's news about the baby. She hoped that would get enough attention to avoid the giant elephant that would no doubt be in the room tonight. As the car came to a stop behind Jake's pickup truck, Bo continued to sit in the car, not moving.

"Ah…Bo? You have to get out of the car to be able to get into the house." Brian said from outside the passenger side window. When she wouldn't move, he opened her door and offered his hand. "Come on Bo. If things get bad, I'll promise to drop you and Kenz home straight away."

Simply nodding, she placed her hand in his and got out of the car. Kenzi had already made her way into the house. Judging by the laughter coming from inside the house, it sounded like things were already under way. Letting go of Brian's hand she slowly but surely followed him into the house.

As soon as she stepped through the door the smell of roast chicken and freshly baked apple pie hit her nose. On cue her stomach rumbled loudly. She hadn't had anything to eat that day except peanuts when she was at the Dal. As she made her way into the living room, she held her breath, only to let it out when she found Lauren wasn't anywhere to be seen. Scanning the room she saw Kenzi sitting next to Sarah and Gemma talking animatedly about what was most likely the baby. Jake and Dan were busy with the heads together discussing something.

All heads in the room looked up as Brian and Bo entered the living room. Brian went over to the boy's corner while Bo made her way to the girl's corner.

"Bo honey! So glad you and Kenz could make it," Gemma greeted her, motioning her over. "Excellent! This is going to be just like old times."

Bo could only nod and smile as she sat herself down next to her best friend not wanting to seem standoffish. For the next ten minutes, Bo just sat there in silence as she listened to Kenzi and Sarah talk animatedly about baby names.

"I always preferred Charlotte for a girl and Ethan for a boy myself."

Bo's head snapped up from where she was sitting to find Lauren standing not too far away from her sister. Bo hadn't even noticed the blonde walk into the room. As she studied her from where she was sitting, she couldn't help but find the woman incredibly sexy dressed casually in just a simple T-shirt and jeans. Boy did she know how to wear those jeans. Bo assumed she must have just gotten out of the shower when she noticed Lauren's hair falling loosely around her shoulders still wet. Suddenly Bo felt a little too over dressed for the occasion.

"LAUREN!" Kenzi squealed, jumping off the couch and tackling Lauren in a hug.

"Kenzi. Hey…" Lauren said warmly returning the smaller girls hug. Bo couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Lauren could welcome Kenzi with open arms and not her.

"Damn girl! France looks good on you! So…got a sexy thang waiting for you back home? Preferably someone with an equally sexy brother?" Kenzi asked waggling her eyebrows. Bo couldn't help but notice the way Lauren's eyes quickly flicked to her before returning to Kenzi when she mentioned a 'sexy thang' waiting back home.

"Oh Kenz, still the same old aren't you," Lauren answered avoiding the question. Bo wasn't sure whether to be happy and hopeful or disappointed at Lauren's answer.

"Well, now that Lauren's here, why don't we all make our way to the dining room hmm?" Gemma suggested getting up from her seat. Kenzi was the first out of the door and straight into the dining.

'_Good to see I'm not the only one that's hungry.'_

Standing up from her own seat, Bo followed behind Sarah, her head lowered to the floor as she passed by Lauren. Just as she passed her, Bo caught a whiff of Lauren's favourite perfume. She closed my eyes for a second before shaking her head to get a hold of herself.

'_Fuck me. How the hell am I getting through this.'_

* * *

All through dinner, Lauren couldn't help but feel caught up in everyone's merriment. Kenzi and Brian kept the jokes coming and Lauren was quickly bought up to speed with what had happened and what she'd missed. In many ways, Lauren felt like she'd never left. Most of the stories exchanged were centered on everyone but Bo and Lauren. When Bo tried to engage Lauren in conversation, she simply gave her a one-worded answer and continued to pick at her food.

Earlier in the living room, Lauren wasn't prepared for what greeted her when she stopped at the doorway. For a while she had stood at the door watching her sister, Kenzi, her Mom and Bo talking to each other. The blonde couldn't help but admire what Bo was wearing. No doubt, the brunette was dressed to kill. She always was. She was a beautiful woman, and still is. That much Lauren could admit to herself. The sound of laughter pulled Lauren away from her thoughts.

"Oh my god! You should have seen her!" Kenzi said through a laughing fit, "Bry and I had to go look for Bo but when we found her she'd already passed out on the side of the road. Dyson had to carry the bitch all the way home!" As soon as the name 'Dyson' passed through Kenzi's lips, the sound of cutlery hitting a plate put an immediate end to the conversation. Lauren also stiffened at the sound of his name. For a moment the room was quiet. The tension in the room was deafening.

"And how _**is**_ Dyson these days? Moving onto the next hot thing of the week is he? Sticking it where it doesn't belong?" Lauren spat bitterly unable to stop herself as she finally made proper eye contact with Bo for the first time that night. Bo looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Lauren had to admit she kind of liked making her feel uncomfortable.

"He's ah…he's fine…" Bo replied fumbling over her words as she avoided Lauren's piercing stare.

"Uhmm…so who wants dessert?" Sarah asked quickly trying to cut their conversation short. "We have Apple Pie and Vanilla ice cream. Homemade."

"I'll have some," Brian and Jake piped in together.

"Great. Hey Laur, can you help me please?"

Lauren turned away from Bo to find Sarah standing by the kitchen door, arms folded waiting for her to follow. The blonde stood up quietly and made her way brusquely to the kitchen. After closing the door behind her, Lauren made her way to the freezer to retrieve the Ice Cream.

"She didn't mean it. Kenz was just caught up in the story," Sarah said quietly as she leaned against the kitchen sink eyeing Lauren carefully.

"I know," she replied dropping the tub onto the bench top and gathering a few bowls.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on Lauren! You've purposely been ignoring Bo all night and that little stunt you pulled out there just now was uncalled for!" Sarah said motioning in the direction of the dining room.

"What do you want me to do Sarah? Do you want me to _**pretend**_ I'm happy to hear about Dyson? Do you want me to act like _**nothing**_ happened? I can't help how I feel! I can't _**pretend**_ to be happy about something when I'm not! I _**know**_ Kenzi didn't mean it but I'm human and sometimes I act irrationally. What do you want me to do?!"

"Apologize! Shit! What happened to you Laur? When did you become such a heartless bitch?!" Sarah hissed at her angrily.

'_Wow. Ouch.'_

"Don't you _**dare**_ Sarah. You don't know shit!" Lauren answered narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"That's because you won't tell me what the fuck happened between you two!"

"Because it's none of your damn business," Lauren was pissed and she didn't even know why. Throwing the towel she'd been holding back onto the bench, Lauren started to make her way out of the kitchen. Before opening the door, she turned towards Sarah again.

"You're right. I _**am**_ a heartless bitch."

Without another word, Lauren threw open the door to the back porch and stormed out of the house. Lauren found herself under her tree for the second time that day. Deep down Lauren knew what she did was completely uncalled for like her sister had said, but she couldn't help it.

'_Dyson.'_

"Fuck!" Lauren said aloud kicking the ground. At the sound of approaching footsteps, she just stood there, her hands clenched in fists at her side with her back still turned.

"Lauren?" It was Kenzi.

'_Great. Way to make a person feel guilty.'_

Taking deep calming breaths, Lauren slowly turned around to fully face the smaller woman.

"Look Kenz, I'm sorry, I really am. I ju—"

"Stop right there Hotpants. We can stand here apologizing to each other until tomorrow morning, but that's not what I want to talk about."

"No?"

"It's Bo-Bo."

"Right. Of course," Lauren sighed and moved over to lean against the tree looking up at the night sky. "You've got my full attention."

"Bo is like a sister to me Laur, you know that. I'm not going to deny that what happened three years ago wasn't shitty, because it was, but that was three years ago. I'm not saying that you have to be best friends either, but I just want you to know that she found it hard after you left."

"What are you trying to say Kenz?"

"Talk to her…she's missed you. She won't admit it, but I know she misses you."

"You know I can't make any promises right?" Lauren asked looking over at the smaller woman.

"At least it's something…besides, just one smile from you would probably just make her orgasm in her pants."

"KENZI!"

"What? Just telling it like it is. The woman needs to get laid! Anyway, I better go. Have to grab me a slice of pie otherwise your brother's gonna eat it all."

"Hey Kenz?" Lauren called out to her before Kenzi could get any further. "I really have missed you and our little heart to hearts."

"Aw shucks blondie, I missed you too. See ya round Hotpants."

Turning her attention back to the night sky, Lauren took a moment to think about things. Lauren had been truthful about missing Kenzi. Although they were never the best of friends and clashed often when she and Bo were dating, Lauren always found that when she and Kenzi did have a heart to heart, it was always strangely helpful.

Lauren also meant it when she said that she couldn't make any promises. She knew that she had to try though, and for tonight, she could admit that much.

* * *

"You were sooooo right Kenzzzz," Bo slurred as she wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders. "I'm so fucking glad I have you as a bessst friend! I love you Kenzi, you're the Kenziest Kenzi evvverrr."

"Woah there champ, there's only so much a sexy thing like me can support. You are _**not **_dragging me to the floor with you," the Russian said trying her best to support Bo while she struggled to open the door.

When Kenzi and Bo left the Lewis', Bo insisted on getting drinks at the Dal. Brian hesitated at first, but after being threatened to have a certain part of his anatomy removed in his sleep, he relented and dropped the girls off at the Dal. For the first time in a while, Kenzi was sober friend. Once Bo started singing "All by myself" the Celine Dion version, Kenzi knew it was time to head home. Trick being the ever-caring grandfather called them both a taxi.

Stumbling into their apartment, Kenzi struggled to drag a drunken Bo up to her room.

"Come on Bobalicious, help a sister out won't you?"

"But I want more drinks! Wanna know ssumfing funnaaay? Wait…why can't I feel my cheeks? OH MY GOD KENZ! I can't feel my fucking cheeeeks!" Frantically Bo started pinch her cheeks.

"You're sure as hell gonna be feeling that in the morning that's for sure. Come on Bo, that's enough for tonight. I promise we'll do this again tomorrow."

"Hm…okaaaay. But you promise right?" Bo asked again giving Kenzi a hopeful look.

"Yup." After filling a glass of water and grabbing a packet of aspirin, Kenzi proceeded to drag Bo upstairs to her room. When Kenzi finally managed to get Bo under the covers, she placed the glass of water and painkillers on her nightstand and proceeded to pull the covers over her friend.

"I love you Kenzi-kins," Bo said again. It had been a while since Bo drank this much, but she didn't care. She just wanted to numb the pain. To forget about what happened earlier. She wanted to escape reality for a while and just drown her sorrows. Bo quickly learned even in her intoxicated state that no amount of alcohol could numb the pain she felt in her heart.

"I know sweetie."

"D-Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" she asked.

"I can't really answer that Bo-bo."

"Mmm'kay. I suppoooose you're right."

"I'm always right. Anyway, sleep time. G'night Bo," Kenzi said leaning in to plant a kiss on Bo's forehead.

"M'night…" Bo mumbled as sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be holding

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I love that all of you have so many questions/thoughts/views/concerns etc about the characters in this story, especially in regards to Lauren's family. As **Spyklv **sovery well put it, this story is messy and will continue to be so for a little (VERY little) while until I'm ready to clean up the mess. I just hope you all stay along for the ride because it **is** going to be very rocky. So please continue to review! I love reading about how you all feel about this story, the good and the bad. Now, I really loved Ciara in the show but since I'm still sour about what happened to her, I decided she should make an appearance in this story as well as a few other familiar characters you'll come across. Well, hope you all enjoy. Fingers and toes crossed anyway. Lol.

P.S: I wasn't so sure what Tamsin's last name was so I decided I'd make one up. So no, I don't actually know what her last name is just in case you all think I found out.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'll be holding all the tickets.**

When Lauren woke up the next morning there was a moment of panic before she realized she was back in her old room. It was the same room that she grew up in. As she turned onto her side, she watched the analog clock on the wall. It was just passed 7 a.m. in the morning. Thinking back to last night's events, she wasn't so sure about how she felt about it. Everyone seemed to be dropping major hints about Bo. Her whole family was on Bo's side and no one had considered her feelings. No one considered her side of the story. No one knew exactly what happened except her and Bo.

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes again to will back the tears that were threatening to fall. Even after three years the thought of what happened still hurt her like it happened yesterday.

_**3 years ago:**_

"_Hey babe, just hoping work doesn't keep you too long tonight. I miss you and love you." _

_Lauren hung up the phone and looked over at the table in the middle of the pent house suite. Tonight was going to mark their two-year anniversary. Bo hadn't said anything to her this morning before she left for work. Lauren for the moment could forgive it and just let it go._

'_Maybe she just forgot. She did say she was busy with a case.' Lauren thought to herself as she moved over to the huge glass window overlooking the city, Lauren watched the busy night streets and passing cars down below. The blonde had taken the day off today, unbeknownst to Bo, to plan their anniversary dinner. She'd rented out the pent house sweet at the most expensive hotel she could find and set up the table and the entire room ready for Bo tonight. Tonight she was going to ask Bo to spend the rest of her life with her and Lauren was nervous. Lauren loved Bo and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her._

_Bo had no idea what was going on and Lauren had simply left a note for her on their bedside table giving her instructions on where she was to go. Lauren had been planning this for months now and she hoped everything was going to go according to plan. When Bo had left this morning she told Lauren she'd be home by 7 tonight. Lauren took a peek at her phone again, it was already 8:32 p.m. and Bo had yet to call or text her. The blonde sat down on the couch and poured herself a glass of red wine and watched the flames in the fireplace. By the time the clock struck ten, Lauren had finished the bottle and passed out on the couch in her black figure hugging dress. _

_When she woke up the next morning, Lauren could feel a slight pounding in her head. It had been a while since she drank like that. As she checked the clock on the wall, she saw that it was just past 6 a.m. Reaching out for her phone, she checked it to see two messages but no missed calls. Opening them, she found two messages from Kenzi. The first one read, "How'd it go?" and "Dnt do 2 mch damge 2 da pent house." _

_Lauren sighed and threw her phone unceremoniously onto the couch beside her. _

"_So much for a romantic dinner," she said aloud to the empty room. Standing up from the couch, she made her way into the shower and got ready to check out of the room. The blonde wasn't angry, she was hurt. _

_After locking up and checking out, she made her way back to Bo's place. It was raining today. When Lauren got to Bo's house, it started to pour with rain. Squinting into the rain, Lauren spotted Bo's yellow Camaro parked in its usual spot. Quickly getting out of the car she walked as quickly as she could over to the apartment complex. By the time she made it up the stairs and into Bo and Kenzi's apartment, Lauren was already soaking from head to toe. Shaking off the rainwater from her leather jacket, she placed it on the coat rack by the door and made her way into the living room. There were two empty beer bottles on the coffee table and a set of keys next to it. _

_Lauren froze immediately at the sight of them. Looking up at the stairs leading up to Bo's bedroom, the blonde couldn't help the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what she might find up there. As she scanned the kitchen and dining area, her eyes landed on a half eaten apple on the kitchen floor._

_Gritting her teeth and bracing herself for the ride Lauren willed herself up the stairs careful not to make a sound. The closer she got to Bo's bedroom door, the tighter the knot in her throat seemed to get. Lauren didn't know if she was really prepared for what she might find. As she came to a halt in front of Bo's bedroom door, her hand just seemed to rest on the doorknob, slightly shaking. Whether if it was from the cold her not, she wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. The sight that greeted her confirmed her suspicions and on top of being hurt, soaked to the bone and being stood up, Lauren finally snapped. Stepping into the room and slamming the door, Lauren stood at the foot of the bed, arms folded as she glared at both Bo and Dyson as they bolted upright at the sound. _

"_So __**THIS **__is how you wanted to celebrate our anniversary is it?" Lauren asked coldly her eyes narrowed dangerously at Bo. _

"_I—"Bo started but Lauren stopped her. _

"_I've been stood up before, but this…" Lauren said gesturing between Bo and Dyson as they continued to sit on the bed with the covers drawn up to their chest. "__**THIS**__ sure as __**hell**__ is quite the scene!" _

"_Lauren, it wasn't her fault, we got drun—"Dyson started to say except Lauren wasn't having any of it._

"_FUCK you Dyson! Just __**FUCK **__you both! Oh wait…you already have…__**again**__!" the blonde's voice was starting to shake and she could feel the tears of anger start to form. _

"_I wish you both a happy fucking life together. Oh…and Bo? Here," reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, Lauren pulled out the small box that had the ring in it and tossed it on the bed. Before anyone else to say or do anything, Lauren turned on her heel, opened the door and ran out of Bo's apartment. _

_**Present**_

That had been the last time Lauren had seen Bo before she left for France. After what happened that day, she had driven straight to her parent's house that day. When they asked her what happened, all Lauren told them was that Bo had cheated on her with Dyson. No one knew what happened or the details of why Lauren had reacted so badly and booked the first flight to France that day. All they knew was that, Bo cheated and that was enough for her to cut all ties with the brunette and leave.

For weeks, Lauren spent sleepless nights crying. Her parents and her siblings had no way to contact her for almost two months. All she had done was call them to let them know she was okay and that in time she would give them her contact details. She spent the first month settling in. She found herself a nice little two-bedroom apartment and a new job at a private hospital in the south of France. For those first two months she kept herself as busy as she could. She hardly slept because she knew that at night when she was alone, she couldn't help the onslaught of pain and hurt that washed over her. She started taking more and more shifts just to avoid being home alone.

That was until she met Ciara. Ciara was a successful and wealthy businesswoman whom Lauren had the pleasure of meeting at a bar one night. They quickly became fast friends. Lauren couldn't help but feel relieved that she had found a friend so quickly. Ciara had been the only person Lauren had told about what had transpired between her and Bo those years ago. There was just something about her that made Lauren feel like she could trust Ciara with anything.

The night Lauren had found her alone at the bar; she too had just gotten out of a relationship with her boyfriend. So by the end of the night, both had made promises to each other that they would help each other get over their heartache and move on. Lauren owed the other woman for helping her those first few months. In that three years, Lauren went on a handful of dates thanks to Ciara but none of them had lasted more than three or four months. After 18 months of trying, Lauren gave up and had told Ciara she really didn't think she could get into another relationship again for a while.

When Lauren had told her about her last minute trip and her Mom, Ciara offered to come with her for support, but Lauren had declined saying that she was all right. Ciara was in England for a business meeting with clients and Lauren didn't want her to cancel. Lauren knew how important that meeting was for her friend so she told her to stay and finish things up.

Not being able to go back to sleep, Lauren sighed and sat up in her bed. She had to call Ciara and let her know she'd arrived safely. She was certain the other woman must have been going crazy. On the second ring, Ciara picked up.

"Ah…hey Ciara…" Lauren tested.

"Hey Ciara? That's all you have to say? Lauren, I've been going nuts here waiting for your call! You were supposed to call me when you landed!"

Lauren laughed into the phone knowingly. Ciara was always such a worrywart when it came to Lauren that it sometimes reminded her so much of Sarah.

"I know. I'm sorry. I got caught up…Bo picked me up yesterday from the airport."

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"What happened?"

"Anything and everything. Ever since I got here, everyone's been going on about how much Bo's changed and all but…I don't know Cici. I don't know if I can talk to her without yelling at her."

"Then don't?"

"I have to. As much as I would love to, I can't ignore her Ciara. She lives here and apparently my family has a soft spot for her. Even though my family thinks I am, I'm _**not**_ a heartless bitch."

"Laur, are you sure? She hurt you for fucks sake. On your anniversary too! You can't just take her back so easily!"

"I never said I was going to make it easy on her Cici or 'take her back so easily'. Don't worry, so much. Anyway, where _**are**_ you? Sounds like you're in a rush," Lauren took a quick glance at the clock; it was almost time for her to go into town today. She had a coffee date with her brother that morning at 9:30 a.m.

"I'm packing. I have to be at the airport in…" there is a short pause followed by rustling and then a loud 'Shit' could be heard before the other woman returned to the phone again. "Look Laur, I'm glad you've arrived safe and sound but I've really got to get going. I have a flight to catch in half an hour!"

"But aren't you supposed to be there another day?"

"Change of plans darl, you'll have to catch me up, talk to you later. Mwah!"

The phone went dead seconds after. Lauren just stare at her phone a little puzzled.

'_That's strange…Ciara never rushes. She's always so well prepared. Hmm…guess there's a first for everything.'_

* * *

"Dennis, I swear if you're not downstairs in the next five minutes I'm coming up there and dragging your ass out of bed and we're going to work in whatever it is you're wearing right now!" A voice yelled from outside Bo's bedroom door. The brunette in question groaned and pulled a pillow over her eyes to try and block out the light that was threatening to peek under her tightly closed eyelids.

'_How much did I have to drink last night? Shit!' _Bo thought as she tried to will away her impeding headache.

'_To think I was going to have the day off today.'_

"Dennis?! DENNIS!"

Bo was getting annoyed as the person on the other side of the door was now started to pound on it. Throwing the pillow onto the ground next to her, the brunette sat upright in her bed.

"Fuck Tamsin! Break my door down already why don't you?!"

Just then, the door swings open as Tamsin makes her way into Bo's room wearing a scowl on her face.

"Look Bo, I'm not exactly thrilled about the change in plans either. I had planned to spend my well-deserved day off in bed fucking Dyson's brains out but now the asshole Lachlan wants us to work on this stupid case. Now either you get the fuck up now or I swear I **will **make good on that threat to take you into the office like that! You look like shit."

"One: I didn't want to know that. Two: I'm not too pleased about this either and Three: Your words are as always, ever so flattering."

"Whatever, you have eight minutes."

Bo quickly changed out of her clothes from last night and made her way into the shower. Last night had been a complete and utter disaster. Although the door to the kitchen had been closed, Bo, Kenzi and the entire Lewis clan had heard most of Lauren and Sarah's argument. She hated to admit it, but Lauren had been right. Not one of them knew the exact reasons behind Lauren leaving all those years ago. Even Kenzi had no idea of what actually happened.

That day when Lauren had left, Kenzi came home to find Bo crawled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. The only thing Bo told Kenzi was that she had forgotten their anniversary and that she had hurt Lauren. She never told her that she'd cheated on the blonde with Dyson. Kenzi had assumed that Bo had said 'No' to Lauren's proposal that day. To this day, Bo still felt guilty about lying to her best friend. Now that Lauren was back, she had a feeling that the truth would eventually come out, whether she liked it or not.

After her shower, Bo made her way to her underwear drawer. With one hand holding up her towel she opened it with the other. Bringing out the small velvet box that held the ring Lauren had tossed at her, Bo opened it and stared at the ring again for the umpteenth time. It really was a beautiful ring. It was simple but it's what Bo loved about it. It was a one-carat diamond ring with smaller diamonds running down each side of the larger diamond stone perched in the middle. When Bo had tried it on the first time, it fit perfectly.

'_How did I let something so important to me slip through my fingers?'_

"Dennis! I swear I'm so NOT in the mood for playing the waiting game right now! Get your ass out here already!" Bo could hear Tamsin yell from the outside her bedroom door again.

"Fuck! Alright already!" She yelled back, closing the box and placing it gently back into the drawer. She quickly got dressed and made her way out and down into the kitchen. Tamsin was sitting at the kitchen island eating an apple while Kenzi was scoffing down a pile of pancakes.

"Well it's about time."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist Valkman," Bo replied narrowing her eyes at Tamsin. "Let's go."

"Um…Bo-bo, before you go, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kenzi asked before Bo was out the door.

"Make it quick Dennis," Tamsin said before walking out the door to go wait in the car.

Bo made her way back into the kitchen and sat on the barstool.

"About last night Bo…How much of it do you remember?" Kenzi asked warily.

"As far as I can remember, we went to the Dal and after my fifth shot, I couldn't remember a thing. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Not…really. It's just you sort of spilled your guts and got all sappy over Lauren. You're still in love with her aren't you?"

Bo looked down at the fruit bowl in front of her and scowled at it. Over the years, Bo had been vague about her feelings for Lauren every time Kenzi asked. She'd dated a few people here or there but she always found herself comparing them to Lauren and none of them ever came close.

The night she'd slept with Dyson on that night three years ago, she'd gotten drunk to the point of no return. They had been celebrating the arrest of a murder suspect they'd been chasing after for six months. One drink became many and Dyson had ended up in Bo's bed that night. However, Bo knew that wasn't a good enough excuse for what happened. She knew it never should have happened.

"Helloooo," Kenzi said snapping her fingers in front of Bo's face. "Earth to Bo? I asked you a question!"

"Right! Sorry…" she trailed off.

"Well?! Are you?"

Bo sighed and looked up at Kenzi.

"Yes."

"Then fight for her Bo. One day I want you to tell me exactly what happened between you two but my only advice for you right now, is to fight for her. If you really want her back, you have to prove to her that you've changed and for fucks sake don't screw this up Bobalicious because I can't handle this workaholic with no social life anymore!"

"I am not a workaholic!"

"Yes you are! I want my old best friend back. That really happy one that always looked like she was walking on cloud nine. Anyway, back to Lauren. From what I can see Bo, she's still hurting. I'm not saying that she'll wait for you, but from what I can see, there's still _**something**_ there. So fight for what makes you happy before someone else comes along and snatches it away from you. Though Bo-bo, don't be so disappointed if someone else does come into the picture."

Kenzi was right. Bo knew that she would be lucky for Lauren to even talk to her properly after what happened. Lauren owed her nothing, but Kenzi was right, Bo had to fight. She had to win back Lauren's trust, even if that meant she had to step aside for someone else or to be put in the friend zone no matter how much it hurt her.

"When did you become so wise?" Bo asked Kenzi giving her a smile.

"Honey, I was born wise!" she replied. Just then the sound of the car horn reminded Bo just exactly where she had to be right now. Quickly jumping up off the barstool she round the kitchen island and pulled Kenzi in for a hug.

"Thanks Kenz. Love ya," she said before she planted a kiss on the side of Kenzi's head before heading out the door.

* * *

Lauren arrived at the small café in the corner ten minutes early. When she didn't find her brother's car anywhere, she decided to go inside and wait inside for Brian. He had called her this morning because he needed her help for something. He wouldn't give her any details but he promised to tell her when he got there.

Finding a table in a quiet secluded corner, Lauren took a seat. She'd only been sitting for a minute when a waitress approached her to take her order. Lauren was mildly surprised to see who it was when she looked up.

"Nadia?"

At the look of confusion on Nadia's face, she continued.

"It's me! Lauren, Lauren Lewis? From High School," she offered with a smile.

"Oh my god! Really? Wow! How've you been? Wow, you look so different. In a good way of course." Nadia said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lauren replied a small blush tinting her cheeks. "But I've been good. I've been living in France for a while. I got back yesterday. How about you? I always thought you were going to be a photographer?"

"I am. I'm just working freelance. I work here just to help out my aunt sometimes when she really needs it. I can't believe you still remember! What about you? Lawyer still?"

Lauren chuckled at that.

"No, I found I preferred Science instead. I'm a Doctor now," the blonde said beaming. Everyone that knew Lauren found out quickly that she loved her job. When Lauren talked about her job and 'geeked' out, no one knew what she'd be spouting. She was passionate about her job and she wasn't sorry for her choice in career. It was just an added bonus that she was able to help people.

"Wow, Doctor Lewis now huh? Guess I'll have to come in for a check up some time then huh?" Nadia replied with a wink. Lauren couldn't help but smile at Nadia's obvious flirting.

'_How bad could it be anyway? Not like you're attached to anyone.' _She thought quietly to herself. Just then, Brian came bursting into the café. He spotted Lauren and quickly made his way over, plopping himself not so gently into the seat across from Lauren.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late sis, got caught up with Lachlan. Asshole."

"It's all good, I was just talking to Nadia here," Lauren answered gesturing towards Nadia who just nodded and smiled politely at him.

"Oh! Hey Nadia," Brian returned.

"Anyway, what'll you two be having today? Better do some waitressing otherwise my Aunt will kick my ass," Nadia asked smiling down at Lauren.

"I'll just have a caramel latte please Nadia," Lauren ordered. "Bry?"

"Eggs and bacon please and a nice strong cuppa coffee. Lord knows I need one, Lachlan's been on my ass all morning about this case. Shit!"

"Okay, so one caramel latte, bacon and eggs and a strong cup of coffee, got it. Won't be long. Nice seeing you again Lauren." With that, Nadia made her way back to the counter to place their order and serve some other customers.

"Alright, now what's so important that you had to drag me out of bed before 10?" Lauren asked her brother, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

" First of all, I know you wake up way earlier than that and second, I need your help with this case."

"What? No! You have your own people for that Bry. You can't just ask me to help you like that. Besides, I'm here to spend time with mum, **NOT** help you do _**your**_ job!"

"Come on Laur, please? Besides, the Doc that usually works on these cases is on vacation for the next two months and I don't trust anyone else with this. Please?"

"I don't know Bry," the blonde sat back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to, but I'll give you the file so you can go over them tonight. Just at _**least**_ think about it? Just think about it as helping a distraught family find closure!"

Lauren hated it when her brother used that against her. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the appeal of being able to help people. Brian knew just which buttons to push to get Lauren to do what he wanted.

"Fine. But I'll _**think **_about it. I can't make you any promises Brian."

"Great!" he answered pulling out a case file. "Just don't open it here. Wait till you get home."

When Nadia arrived with their orders, Lauren said a quick 'thanks' and continued her discussion with her brother after she left their table.

"Who's the victim?"

"Six year old child. Female. Her body was found dumped in the garden at one of the parks in town."

"Cause of Death?"

"That's what I need you for. I want you to see if you can determine it and maybe...I don't know, examine the body and do all your science-y stuff?"

"I'll look over the file, but like I said, no promises."

"Good enough for me. God these eggs and bacon are so good. I'm starving!"

Lauren just chuckled lightly and watched her brother shovel food into his mouth. Between him and Sarah, he was the one that she missed the most. Even though he was the youngest, they always had a closer relationship than she had with Sarah. She could always count on him when she needed a laugh too. Sometimes Lauren found herself wondering why she never told him about what happened with her and Bo.

"So…are you gonna talk to Bo anytime soon?" He asked after successfully polishing his plate.

"Seriously?!" Lauren snapped slightly annoyed.

"Hey, hey, don't get so snappy. Just wanted to know is all. Anyway, I better get going, gotta meet Bo and Tamsin at the crime scene." At this Lauren raised a questioning eyebrow at her brother again.

"You're working on this case with Bo?"

"Shit," he cursed realizing his slip up. "Look, just please look at the file?"

Lauren just shook her head and placed the file into her handbag. She'd contemplated pushing the matter, but she wasn't really in the mood so she decided to just drop the subject and decide to just look over the file.

"You owe me. Big time little brother."

Just when Lauren started to get up to leave, her phone started ringing. After a few seconds of rummaging, she found her cell and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laur, I know you didn't want me to…but could you maybe pick me up from the airport when I arrive there?"

"Ciara? Wait…what?"

"Surprise! I'm coming there. To visit you! Didn't want to have my best friend dealing with her issues alone. So I thought I'd call and let you know before my flight takes off." Lauren could practically see the smile on Ciara's face from the other side of the phone.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. So are you going to pick me up or not? Don't make me take a cab Laur!"

Not being able to help the smile that crossed her face, Lauren replied excitedly.

"Of _**course**_ I'll pick you up! Just tell me the time and I'll be there with the red carpet," she joked.

"Better be. Anyway, I'll call you when my flights landed."

"Great. Have a safe trip Cici."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Lauren turned to her brother who was now giving her a weird look. He relaxed when she told him who it was. Before Lauren made it to the door, she took another look back at the diner where Nadia was standing, finding the curly haired woman already watching her. Lauren smiled and gave her a small wave before she exited and made her way home. For the first time since she arrived home, Lauren felt a little at ease, especially knowing that Ciara was coming.

'_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.'_


End file.
